Foreign Hands
by lilycantu
Summary: Despues de caer en Malivore, Hope se encuentra en un siglo diferente, ella tratara de volver a casa sin caer en la tentacion de cambiar el futuro.
1. Lord Only Knows Where It Is Taking Me

Hope se arrojo al fango negro que era Malivore, su vision se redujo hasta una mancha oscura mientras cai hasta desaparecer por completo, para ceder no a la oscuridad total que los demas monstruos salidos de Malivore describian sino aun vacio brillante.

La trihibrida sintio su cuerpo ser tirado y girado todo a la vez, era una sensacion dificil de describir.

Ella experimento un terror tan grande que la hizo perder la nocion de quien o que era y donde estaba. Sabia que estaba en el corazon del caos y ningun poder ya sea fisico o mental la ayudaria en esos momentos.

No podia decir si estaba inconsiente, pero durante un lapso de tiempo, no tuvo consciencia de si misma.

Se desperto en medio de un bosque. Estaba mareada, aturdida y muy debil, como si le hubieran drenado de toda energia o poder. Se arrastro hacia unos robles usandolos como apoyo para ponerse en pie.

Miro a su alrededor buscando algun rastro de clarke sin encontrar nada

Escucho gritos cerca, por instinto camino hacia los sonidos humanos., tropezando por su falta de fuerza para mantenerse de pie.

Escucho el sonido lejano de disparos, unos segundos despues vio aun hombre vestido con falda escocesa correr hacia ella, el no se habia percatado de su presencia, haciendolo chocar contra la chica, llevandolos a ambos al suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

El hombre le dijo algo en un idioma extraño. Se levanto rapidamente de encima de Hope y le extendio la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella estaba apunto de preguntarle donde estaban cuando 4 hombres con casacas rojas,pantalones hasta las rodillas y cargando con viejas armas los rodiaron.

"Detente ahi, escoses" dijo uno de los hombres de casaca roja

"Que pasa, Capitan Smith? Solo estabamos dando un paseo" comento el hombre a un lado de Hope de forma alegre. Ella noto el fuerte y profundo acento.

" quien es la señorita a tu lado? Y que forma de vestir es esa?" Pregunto el capitan mientras la examinaba con su mirada oscura.

Hope se miro a si misma, su forma de vestir no era rara de ningun modo ella penso, pero al parecer se encontraba en otro siglo donde su vestimenta resultaba extraña.

El escoses se paro de inmediato frente a Hope cubriendola de la mirada penetrante del capitan.

"Hay algun problema capitan?" Pregunto pata desviar la atencion del capitan hacia el.

"Han escapado algunos presos" contesto el capitan " estamos seguros de que alguien de afuera los ayudo, asi que ustedes aqui en medio del bosque, los hace realmente sospechosos. Por lo tanto por el poder que me otorga su majestad el rey estan bajo arresto y seran llevado al fuerte para interrogatorio."

El escoces se giro para mirar a Hope, la trihibrida miro el panico en los ojos ambar tan claros como la miel del escoces, pero no por si mismo, si no por ella.

"Los distraire, tiene que correr, entiende?"sin esperar una respuesta de la peliroja se arrojo sobre el primero de los soldados que se acerco.

Ella no era de las que corrian,ademas no tenia energia suficiente como hacer una gran carrera aun que lo quisiera. Tampoco podia ayudar al hombre en la pelea, Hope se sentia inutil, Malivore la habia dejado inutil.

Uno de los soldados se estaba acercando a ella cuando el escoces lo tomo del cuello y lo golpeo contra un arbol, el era un buen luchador penso Hope mientras lo miraba derribar a otro hombre.

Lo que ninguno de los dos tenia en cuenta era que el Capitan usara su arma y le disparara al escoces, hiriendolo en el hombro derecho.

Hope al notar eso,uso la poca energia magica que tenia para lanzar un hechizo, ella rogaba para que fuera suficientemente fuerte.

"Ad somnum"

Los soldados cayeron inconsientes al instante. Hope suspiro en alivio, ella lo habia logrado. Ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Dejen su comentario de que les parece, idea salida de mi viendo Outlander.


	2. You Should Know Where I m Coming From

Hope se desperto de nuevo en un lugar desconocido, pero por lo menos esta vez en una cama, penso para si misma.

Se levanto de la cama, su cuerpo se sentia pensado, sabia que Malivore habia agotado se energia y el haber lanzado ese hechizo no ayudo para nada para sentirse mejor.

Camino hacia la puerta con dificultad, la abrio para encontrarse con el joven escoces sin camisa sentado en un banco frente a la chimenea mientras una señora regordeta le trataba la herida en el hombro.

" esta listo,no te metas en mas problemas Jack" lo regaño dandole unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

"Gracias, señora Ferguson" agradecio Jack levantando la mirada para entontrarse con la de hope.

La señora Ferguson siguio su mirada para ver a la chica parada en la puerta.

"Muchacha! Por fin despiertas! Estaba muy preocupada cuando jack te trajo, y con esas ropas" dijo la mujer moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad. " ire a la cocina, les traire un poco de caldo para que calienten sus huesos y algunas ropas para la chica" agrego la mujer antes de dejarlos solos.

" hola" saludo Jack con cautela "esta bien? Me preocupe cuando se desmayo despues de... ya sabe"

"Estoy bien, solo un poco debil por el hechizo" comento Hope, los ojos de Jack se abrieron con sorpresa en la mencion del hechizo.

" asi que es una...bruja"

"Hay algun problema con eso?" Pregunto Hope poniendose a la defensiva.

" no para mi, me salvo la vida" sonrio un poco " pero no es algo que deba comentar en voz alta, somos catolicos la brujeria es castigada con la muerte y es muy linda para morir"

"Gracias por el consejo y el cumplido, creo"

"De nada" comento Jack parandose y caminando hacia Hope

" soy Hope " la trihibrida extiro la mano. Penso por unos segundos si darle su apellido pero dudaba que hubiera algun problema con el. " Mikaelson" agrego.

Jack tomo su mano, besando sus nudillos.

"Jacob Alexander Conall Forbes MacAlistair a su servicio, señorita Mikaelson" dijo de forma seria, Hope se avergonzo un poco por tal reverencia hacia su parte,se aclaro la garganta.

"Por que huias?" Pregunto.

"Como sabe que huia?" Pregunto Jack con una sonrisa.

"Se como se mira una persona cuando esta huyendo"

"Muy bien" se dio por vencido "yo fui quien ayudo a los prisioneros para salir del fuerte" dijo mientras evaluaba la reaccion de Hope.

"Porque?"

"Ellos no eran culpables de los cargos por los que los acusan, pero ahora yo soy un criminal, me sorprende que se sienta segura conmigo"

" en este momento pareces inofensivo, ademas sabes de lo que soy capaz" dijo Hope, pero no era del todo sierto.

Jack estaba sin camisa, con manchas de sangre, con barba incipiente en sus mejillas y los ojos rojos por falta de sueño todo eso le daba un aspecto un poco siniestro.

Se rio con una gran carcajada.

"Muy inofensivo, ciertamente " acepto. "aunque podria matar a alguien por una buena comida"

Ese comentario hizo reir a la trihibrida.

" que hacia en el bosque?" Pregunto Jack de repente.

"No me creirias si te lo contara"

"La vi hacer...magia" dijo la ultima palabra en voz baja preocupado de que alguien lo oyera.

Hope lo penso por unos momentos, ella sentia un curioso vinculo de intimidad con el extraño escoces, tal vez seria porque el la cuido mientras estaba inconsciente, o tal vez otra cosa. Ella no lo sabia pero, sabia que podia confiar en el.

"Soy del futuro" espero que Jack comentara o preguntara algo, pero se mantuvo callado esperando que ella continuara. " habia una espacie de charco de lodo magico, y me lance hacia el, termine aqui por alguna razon, aunque no estoy segura de donde estoy" dijo poniendolo en palabras simples para que jack entendiera

"Esta en el castillo Forbes en Aberdeenshire, escocia" dijo Jack sin mas explicacion.

Hope aun no podia creer que ella acabo en el otro lado del mundo, tambien se preguntaba que conexion tenia este lugar con Malivore.

"Que año?"

"1744" respondio rapidamente Jack

Casi 300 años penso Hope, ella habia regresado casi 300 años en el pasado.

"De que año del futuro es?" Pregunto Jack.

"2030"

"Eso es mucho tiempo en el futuro, eso explicaria la ropa y el acento" comento el escoces mas para si mismo

"Que acento? Tu eres quien tiene acento" dijo Hope.

" no, usted es quien habla raro aqui chica del futuro" comento Jack con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreir a Hope. Jack extendio los dedos queriendo tocar la cara de la chica pero cambio de parecer y dejo caer la mano. El tambien habia sentido el extraño vinculo, penso Hope.

Miro alrededor evaluando la habitacion, las ventanas sin vidrios, la chimenea ennegrecida, los muebles de roble. Sin electricidad.

Ciertamente ella estaba en 1744. Lejos de su familia. Lejos de Landon. Una idea ilumino su cabeza, su familia, ellos no estaban muertos en este año, su padre y sus tios estaban en algun lugar del mundo, ella podria ver de nuevo a su padre, advertirle. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al saber que su padre esta vivo, que ella tenia una nueva oportunidad de verlo.

Hope se giro tratando de evitar que el escoces la vea llorar. Jack tomo su mano y le pregunto con voz suave que le pasaba.

"Yo...estoy bien...solo...mi...familia"

"Los extraña, lo entiendo"

Hope abrumada se apoyo contra el, mientras trataba de calmarse.

El joven tenia buen corazon, solo los hizo caminar hacia el banco, se sento y sento a Hope en su regazo. La abrazo con el brazo bueno, mientras murmuraba palabras en el extraño idioma que hablo la primera vez.

Hope lloro durante un tiempo, por todo lo que perdio al lanzarse a Malivore junto con la alegria de tener la oportunidad de reecontrarse con su padre.

" lo siento" dijo Hope, mientras se levantaba del regazo de Jack.

" esta bien"

" que idioma era ese?"

"Gaelico, mi lengua materna" explico Jack.

La puerta se abrio para mostrar a la señora Ferguson con un recipiente y unos platos junto con algo de pan, detras de ella venia una muchacha con ropa.

" aqui esta el caldo, Aileen trajo algo de ropa para la chica y para ti Jack"

Aileen dejo la ropa sobre una silla, mientras la señora ferguson dejo los recipientes sobre la mesa, despues de unos minutos dejaron a la pareja de nuevo sola.

"Vamos, necesitas algo de comida, te hara sentir mejor" dijo Jack caminando hacia la mesa.

Hope comio en silencio, sintiendose mejor como habia predicho Jack.

" duerme un poco, Hope." Dijo Jack despues de terminar la comida "mañana nos espera un largo dia"

Fue un recordatorio para Hope de que no estaba en casa, sin embargo se sentia tan cansada que no le importo. Camino hacia la cama mientras le preguntaba a Jack donde iba a dormir.

"Encontrare otro lugar" fue su respuesta.

Hope se acomodo de nuevo en la cama, ella se quedo dormida antes de que jack saliera por la puerta.


	3. Procedimientos Para un Mutuo Acuerdo

Hope se desperto en un completo estado de confusion. Tenia una vaga idea de que algo estaba mal, pero no sabia que. Habia dormido tan profundamente que no sabia quien era ni mucho menos donde estaba.

Se acurruco mas entre las mantas pero una voz la desperto.

"Vamos muchacha! Debe levantarse ahora!" Escucho la voz de la señora Fergunson, eso la devolvio a la realidad.

Todavia se encontraba en otro siglo.

Se levanto de la cama, envuelta en una manta. Mientras la señora Ferguson arreglaba la cama.

Despues sin atender las protestas de Hope, la mujer le quito el atuendo tan inadecuado que usaba para ayudar ala trihibrida a ponerse el vestido.

"El azul le sienta bien, jovencita. Combina con su cabello castaño rojizo y resalta el color de sus ojos" comento. " no se porque traia esa ropa, acaso se queria disfrazar de varon? Me han contado que algunas mujeres lo hacen para ocultar su sexo cuando viajan para protegerse de los malditos casacas rojas. Sera un gran dia cuando las mujeres viajen sin peligro" agrego mientras alisaba el vestido de Hope.

"Muy bien, es hora de que coma algo antes de que se encuentre con el"

Eso desperto el interes de Hope. Ella sabia que quien fuera "el" no haria preguntas faciles.

"Con quien?"

"Con el conde Forbes" respondio otra voz.

Tanto Hope como la señora Ferguson se giraron.

Recargado en la puerta estaba Jack ahora completamente vestido y aparentemente bañado tambien.

" he traido el desayuno, si no te importa la compañia?" Pregunto mientras mostraba un plato con pollo y unas piezas de pan.

"Claro" respondio la trihibrida.

La señora Ferguson les sonrio antes de dejarlos solos.

"Asi que el conde Forbes quiere verme.." comenzo Hope mientras tomaba el pan de las manos de Jack.

"Solo quiere tu version de lo que paso con los casacas rojas, quiere prepararse en caso de que quieran reclamar algo" explico Jack.

Hope se preocupo, ella era una presa facil, sin suficiente magia y con su lado lobo debil en un lugar donde practicar magia era un delito que le podia causar la muerte.

"No es que algun oficial ingles se adentraria tanto en las tierras del clan. De llegar a hacerlo moriria en un emboscada" le explico Jack cuando vio la preocupacion en su rostro "estas a salvo aqui, mientras yo este contigo" tomo su mano.

Ambos comieron en silencio, hasta que la señora Ferguson vino en busca de la Trihibrida.

Hope estaba un poco nerviosa por el encuentro, su mente corria ideando varios planes para escapar del castillo sin ser detectada mientras la señora Ferguson la encaminaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraria con el Conde.

La señora Ferguson abrio una puerta el final de un pasillo estrecho, indicandole que entrara con una sonrisa.

Hope enseguida capto la diferencia de esta habitacion con el resto del castillo. Aunque el castillo era comodo se veia bastante austero en comparacion con esta habitacion que estaba llena de objetos lujosos y muebles finos.

De espaldas a ella estaba un hombre observando por el ventanal que iluminaba la habitacion.

"Es un lindo dia, no?" Una voz profunda corto el silencio.

El hombre se giro, era alto con el cabello rubio y ojos grices. Tenia una presencia imponente gracias a su metro noventa de estatura. Eso le debio ayudar mucho a la hora de exigir respeto.

" le doy la bienvenida señorita" dijo con una leve reverencia " mi nombre es Malcom Ewan Campbell Forbes, señor de este castillo. Mi sobrino me ha dicho que la encontro a cierta distancia de aqui"

"Si... " ella no estaba dispuesta a darle mucha informacion al hombre, no sabia si podia confiar en el o que es lo que queria realmente.

Malcom la estudio por unos segundos antes de hacer una pregunta.

"Me podria explicar con exactitud que paso, si fuera tan amable señorita..."

"Mikaelson" respondio Hope aunque ella estaba segura que ya sabia su nombre.

"Muy bien señorita Mikaelson"

"Que es realmente lo que quiere saber conde Forbes?" Ella necesitaba saber cual era las intenciones de este hombre.

"Muy bien señorita, sere honesto con usted... un oficial ingles pidio por usted a uno de mis abanderados, ellos claramente no saben su nombre pero eso no evito poner un precio a su cabeza"

Hope se sorprendio por la informacion, su cabeza tenia precio.

"Bajo que cargos?" Pregunto.

"Brujeria" dijo de manera simple. "Sin embargo, dudo mucho que una hermosa jovencita como usted se dedique a tales actos que afrentan a dios"

Hope lo miro con sorpresa, ella no esperaba que confiara.

"Como sabe que no soy una bruja, como los oficiales ingleses dicen?" Pregunto con curiosidad

"No lo se, pero confio en mi sobrino. Jack puede ser algo...impetuoso como mi difunta hermana, pero es un fiel seguidor de las leyes de nuestro señor" dijo Malcom. " ademas no he comandado este clan por mas de diez años siguiendo las peticiones de los ingleses"

"Muy bien" comento Hope asintiendo " pero que hara con la peticion, eso no creara un problema con el ejercito ingles?"

La trihibrida no era tonta, sabia que este hombre no se meteria en problemas por una persona que no conocia sin tener un plan de respaldo primero.

"Ciertamente" afirmo " usted no es un subdito de la corona, por lo que las leyes inglesas no la ayudaran en caso de caer en la manos de ejercito... uno de mis primos fue detenido por el capitan Smith, el murio en el fuerte, ellos se quieren mostrar como mas civilizados que nosotros pero son unos animales, no seria digno ante dios que entregara a una jovencita en manos de tales canallas,no quiero ni pensar que le podrian hacer" dijo dandole la espalda.

Hope se quedo callada oyendo al hombre,tratando de no pensar en lo que podria ser de su destino si no hubiera usado su magia para salvarse a ella y Jack.

"He hablado con mi abogado, solo hay una forma de evitar que le pongan las manos encima. Bajo las leyes escocesas, Un oficial ingles no puede arrestar o interrogar a un escoces al menos que tenga pruebas contundentes de un delito cometido o una sospecha fundada. Como sabe, es muy dificil demostrar la brujeria con pruebas contundentes y en el caso de la sospecha, no puede sacar a un escoces de las tierras del clan sin el permiso del jefe de clan, en este caso mi permiso" explico de forma detallada.

Hope aun no entendia el punto del conde Forbes, ella no era escocesa, como podia evitar su arresto, estaba claro que podia evitar el de Jack pero el suyo.

" la unica forma de negarme a la peticion es si cambiamos su estatus a escocesa"

"Cambiar mi estatus?" Ella tenia una ligera sospecha de lo que serian sus siguientes palabras.

"Si" asintio "debe casarse con un escoces. Con mi joven sobrino Jack"

" no, no puedo hacerlo!" Dijo la trihibrida de inmediato.

Ella era muy joven para casarse, tenia 17 años.

Malcom fruncio el ceño, mientras pensaba.

" bueno, tambien tengo a mi hermano Robert, el es viudo, aunque el es muy viejo para usted pero tiene una granja"

" no quiero casarme, apenas tengo 17 años"

" es una edad perfecta, el Joven Jack solo tiene 22, el es un buen muchacho, tiene buen corazon y no seria cruel con usted. Ademas es un buen luchador, el daria la vida por usted"

" yo no puedo casarme...con nadie" respondio Hope, ella realmente no podia creer lo que le estaba pasando.

"Es usted casada?"

"No...solo que es ridiculo" Malcom la observo por unos minutos.

"Es la unica opcion, acaso quiere que la entregue a los ingleses?"

"No!"

"Entonces ya esta decidido, Brian mi abogado ha hecho los papeles" dijo entregandole los papeles a Hope.

Unos minutos despues entraron 3 hombres a la habitacion entre ellos Jack.

"Soy Brian Craig, señorita Mikaelson el abogado del conde Forbes, solo tiene que firmar al pie. Malcom y Robert seran los testigos" comento emtregandole la pluma con el tintero.

"No puedo firmarlo"

" es lo unico que la mantendra a salvo, no tenemos mucho tiempo señorita"

Hope sabia que no habia otra forma, habia pensado y repensado. Sin sus poderes en este lugar era indefensa, podia retrasar todo hasta recuperarse completamente pero aun asi, necesitaba el hechizo correcto para poder volver a su tiempo.

"Pero no quiero casarme!" Insistio.

De pronto su mirada se encontro con la de Jack, tal vez ella no era la unica en no querer este matrimonio. "Talvez Jack no quiera casarse conmigo, no lo han pensado?"

Malcom descarto el argumento.

"Jack hara lo que debe" apreto el hombro de su sobrino.

"Quiero hablar con el" Malcom empujo su sobrino hacia Hope" a solas" dijo la chica.

"Porque?" Pregunto Malcom.

" por que me estan obligando a casarme con el"

El conde la miro pero cedio, saliendo de la habitacion con los demas hombres.

"No tienes nada que decir?" Pregunto Hope al hombre frente a ella.

Jack solo se encogio de hombros, sin saber que decir.

" no hay nadie mas en el que estes...interesado?" Parecia confundido por un momento.

" te refieres a si estoy comprometido? No tengo tierras asi que no soy un buen partido" comento de forma insegura " tambien esta el problema de que soy un profugo al igual que tu, nadie querria casar a su hija con alguien como yo"

Hope solo tenia una cosa mas por decir.

" no te molesta que no quiera casarme contigo?"

"En realidad no, al menos que te moleste que yo tampoco quiera casarme" contesto despacio. Era evidente que no habria ninguna clase de romance.

Despues de firmar los papeles, Hope salio de la habitacion, hacia el bar del salon principal.

" un whisky" el viejo al otro lado de la barra la miro de forma fria, pero aun asi le sirvio en un sucio vaso.

En algun momento ella dejo de contar las bebidas, su curacion de lobo no estaba funcionando asi que estaba ebria.

Alguien le hablo pero no entendio lo que le decian, solo se sintio mejor cuando escucho el profundo y agradable sonido. Y entonces todo se volvio negro.


	4. Your One And Only

El ruido sobresalto a Hope, se desperto en la misma habitacion en la que habia dormido los ultimos dias.

"Vamos, muchacha" la apuro la señora Ferguson " tenemos que prepararla" dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

"Prepararme?" Pregunto la chica confundida.

"Aja" afirmo la mujer mientras le lavaba la cara "no querra perderse su propia boda, no?"

"Si" respondio la trihibrida.

La señora Fergunson la ignoro mientras le quitaba el vestido para ayudarle a lavarse el resto del cuerpo.

Oh como estrañaba las duchas, penso Hope.

Unos momentos mas tarde estaba sentada en la cama con un vestido blanco, algo mariada y enojada, pero gracias a la copa de wisky que le ofrecio la mujer, fue capaz de funcionar de nuevo.

La señora Ferguson le arreglaba el pelo recogiendolo, dejando solo algunos mechones sueltos para enmarcar su cara. Ella se veia hermosa, penso.

Unos minutos despues cuando la mujer se sentia satisfecha con su aspecto, la dejo frente al espejo y se marcho luego de comentarle lo afortunada de casarse en verano cuando habia tantas flores para adornar su boda.

Hope miro su vestido, era de satin blanco, se abrochaba con decenas de minusculos botones forrados del mismo satin y con una flor de lis bordada en cada boton. Las mangas estaban adornadas con encaje al igual que la sobrefalda, ella se veia como una princesa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Malcolm entro a la habitacion.

"No pueden obligarme a hacerlo" lo reto.

"Es lo mejor para su bienestar" simplemente contesto mientras la tomaba del brazo y salian del cuarto.

El salon estaba lleno de gente conversando y bebiendo.

Todos se callaron cuando Hope entro del brazo del Conde. La trihibrida miro al grupo reunido, notando de inmediato la ausencia. El novio no estaba por ninguna parte, una pequeña cantidad de felicidad recorrio su cuerpo pensando que tal vez Jack habia huido y ya estaba a kilometros de ahi.

Malcolm la tenia fuertemente agarrada del brazo en caso de que ella decidiera huir y caminaron hacia la capilla que estaba al otro lado del castillo.

Una puerta se abrio al lado de donde estaba el altar ya adornado con flores, saliendo de ella el joven Jack.

Hope lo miro con la boca ligeramente abierta.

El escoces se veia impresionante con su vestimenta de gala. El se paro alto , erguido y apuesto frente al altar mientras la esperaba a ser entregada.

La miraba con sus brillantes ojos color miel que parecian tocados por la luz del sol.

Su cabello negro brillante que usualmente estaba despeinado, estaba peinado hacia atras cayendo sobre el cuello de una fina camisa blanca con mangas acampanadas.

La capa escocesa roja y negra resaltaba con el tartan verde con lineas delgadas de color rojo y amarillo del clan Forbes. La tela sobrante estaba agarrada de su hombro derecho con un broche circular de plata. La espada en su cintura completo el conjunto.

Con mas de un metro noventa de alto, fornido y atractivo, no se parecia mucho al chico que se encontro en el bosque hace unos dias... y el lo sabia.

Cuando Malcolm la llevo hasta el altar, Jack hizo una breve reverencia con impecable gracia a modo de saludo.

" a sus ordenes, señora" dijo mirandola de forma traviesa.

"Hey" fue lo unico que salio de la boca de Hope.

De la nada Jack saco un lindo collar con un diamante en forma de corazon del que colgaba un zafiro en forma de gota. Dio un paso adelante y con la mirada le pidio permiso a la trihibrida de colocarlo en su cuello.

"Es un zafiro, cuando lo vi me recordo a tus ojos y pense que no te molestaria tener otro collar alrededor del cuello" explico de forma timida.

" es el collar de mi madre" dijo Malcolm mirandolo con enojo.

" si" respondio Jack con calma "ahora es de mi futura esposa"

Dieron un paso para estar mas cerca del altar y el sacerdote.

Hope comenzo a entrar en panico, ella estaba apunto de casarse con un escoces catolico de 22 años, buscado por el ejercito ingles 300 años en el pasado.

Se giro para ver a Jack a los ojos.

"No puedo casarme contigo! Ni siquera sabes mi nombre completo"

La miro.

" y bien, cual es tu nombre?" Pregunto con calma.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson" dijo un poco perturbada.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson" repitio con formalidad. " es muy bonito" sonrio.

Jack la tomo de la mano como muestra de apoyo. Se arrodillaron frente al altar comenzando con eso la ceremonia.

El rito del matrimonio no habia cambiado mucho con los años, penso Hope. Las palabras que la estaban uniendo a Jack eran casi las misma que se decian en su tiempo.

Cuando llego el momento de los votos ambos se pararon. Hope miro como sus dedos desaparecian en la enorme mano de su novio. Su mano era calidad en contraste con los dedos frios de Hope. Ella habia evitado verlo a los ojos durante toda la ceremonia pero, cuando levanto la vista Jack estaba palido y carente de expresion, la trihibrida trato de sonreirle pero el gesto solo salio como una mueca. Hope tenia la impresion que Jack estaba tan nerviso y asustado como ella, la reconforto un poco ese pensamiento,el saber que eran los dos.

" yo te tomo Hope...por esposa" su voz no temblaba pero su mano si "para amarte, respetarte y protegerte... en la prosperidad y adversidad..."

Hope comenzo a sentirse mariada, que le faltaba el ire , sentir como el vestido la apretaba.

"Yo t...te tomo Jacob" se enderezo tratando de decirlas palabras claras como las habia dicho Jack "como esposo desde este dia hasta que la muerte nos separe" las palabras retumbaron en la pequeña capilla, nada se movia, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de repente.

El sacerdote pidio los anillos.

Malcolm le entrego un anillo a Jack. El lo tomo y lo coloco en el dedo anular de Hope. La trihibrida se sorprendio cuando ajusto perfectamente en su dedo.

La esposa de Malcolm le entrego una anillo a Hope que coloco en el dedo anular de Jack.

El sacerdote dijo unas palabras mas y Jack se inclino para besar a Hope.

Fue evidente que Jack solo pensaba en rozar los labios con la trihibrida para cumplir con la ceremonia. Sin embargo al tocarse sus labios el beso se intensifico un poco. La pareja se perdio un momento solo eschando vagamente los gritos de entusiasmo.

Se separaron un poco mas tranquilos y sonrieron nerviosos a la multitud.

Hope miro como Malcolm sacaba una daga, Jack sin dejar de mirar a su esposa extendio la mano con la palma hacia arriba. La trihibrida se sorprendio cuando Malcolm clavo la punta del puñal en la muñeca de su esposo. Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Malcolm tomara su mano e hiciera lo mismo. Rapidamente tomo ambos brazos y unio su muñeca con la de Jack envolviendolos con un paño blanco.

" repitan despues de mi" pidio el conde.

Era frases en gaelico. Hope repitio sin saber que decia. Desataron el paño y les dieron unos trapos para limpiarse la herida. Y con eso la boda concluyo.

Hope sonrio un poco cuando su herida se cerro solo para dejar una leve marca rosada, eso significaba que estaba recobrando poco a poco sus habilidades.

Nos encaminaron hacia el gran salon, donde nos esperaba la musica y la comida. Despues de las felicitaciones, nos dejaron solos por un momento.

" fue tan terrible?" Sonrio Jack a Hope por la palidez de su cara.

"No es por ti" le aseguro la chica " es solo... que no comi nada y bebi mucho ayer"

Hizo una mueca, el sabia lo que era resaca.

" no puedo ofrecerle mucho a una esposa, como ya te dije, pero prometo que te mantendre bien alimentada" volvio a sonreir y aparto con timidez un mechon del rostro de Hope.

Hope tomo su muñeca y Jack hizo una mueca, ella habia olvidado la herida por la boda.

Hope penso por un momento.

" no te asustes" dijo antes de mirar a su alrededor para ver que nadie estaba poniendo atencion en ellos. Tomo un pequeño cuchillo y corto la palma de su mano dejando caer la sangre en la copa de su vino.

Jack la miraba con curiosidad pero sin decir nada.

Le entrego la copa a Jack.

"Bebelo" el la miro por unos segundos antes de tomar la copa y beber si contenido, despues con asombro observo como la herida en su muñeca se cerraba sin dejar ninguna señal de haber estado ahi.

"Como?"pregunto.

"Te lo dire despues" el asintio sin hacer presion por saber mas.

Tomo la mano de Hope mirando como se cerraba su herida para dejar solo una marca rosada.

"Me diras el porque de cortarnos las muñecas?" Pregunto Hope desviando ña atencion de Jack.

"Es algo pagano, es costumbre despues de la ceremonia corriente hacer un juramento de sangre, usualmente los sacerdotes no lo permiten pero este estaba igual de asustado que yo" sonrio.

"Juramento de sangre? Que significaban las palabras que dijimos en gaelico?" Hope estaba realmemte curiosa, ella sabia lo que significaban lo juramentos de sangre y mas con su sangre magica.

"Rima en gaelico..dice:

Eres sangre de mi sangre y huesos de mis huesos.

Te doy mi cuerpo para que los dos seamos uno.

Te doy mi espiritu para que los dos seamos uno.

" Es igual a lo votos en la ceremonia solo que mas...primitivos" dijo encogiendose de hombros.

Se hizo tarde pero Hope noto que nadie se iba del lugar.

"No es tarde ya? No iran a su casa a descansar?" Pregunto a Jack

"No nos dejaran solos hasta que sea oficial"

"No lo es ya? Estamos casados no?" Pregunto Hope realmente curiosa, ellos habian firmado los papeles de matrimonio eso lo hacia oficial.

"Mmmm...si estamos casados. Pero no sera una union legal hasta que no se haya consumado" comento mientras se ruborizaba furiosamente.

"Que!?" Hope no esperaba que tambien tuviera que consumar el matrimonio, ella nunca habia estado con nadie, ella esperaba que su primera vez fuera con Landon y lo habria sido si el Dr. Saltzman no los hubiera detenido aquel dia en el motel.

"Calmate y come algo" dijo Jack.

"No me digas que me calme, no sabia que me tenia que acostar contigo tambien" reprocho "no puedo hacer esto, sonara a cliche pero queria que mi primera vez fuera especial"

"Hope" llamo Jack para que le pusiera atencion " si te hace sentir mejor es mi primera vez, nunca he estado con nadie, no se si eso lo haria especial para ti, ser mi primera y ultima"

La peliroja iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida cuando trajeron mas comida y vino.

" creo que es mejor que comamos"


	5. I Could Make You Happy

Despues del banquete Malcolm tomo el brazo de Hope cuando ella se dirigia a refrescarse.  
"Quiero que este matrimonio se consume" dijo en voz baja. " no debe existir ninguna duda en cuanto a la legalidad, ni puede estar expuesto a la anulacion o nos veremos en grave peligro"  
"Creo que ya lo estamos, en especial yo" dino Hope con seriedad mientras jalaba su brazo para que la soltara.  
"No se preocupe, muchacha. Solo haga su trabajo" la miro detenidamente de pies a cabeza " conoci al padre de Jacob. Si el chico es como el, no tendran problemas, hey Jack!" Llamo a su sobrino. Por la cara que ponia Jack el tambien estaba recibiendo ordenes de su tio.  
Como termine en esta locura?, penso Hope.  
Tu decidiste lanzarte a Malivore, Genio. Una voz en su cabeza respondio.  
Esa definitivamente fue una estupida idea.  
Ahora estaba casada con un tipo al que apenas conocia, con ordenes de consumar un matrimonio o iba prision.  
Su mente giraba mientras entraba a su habitacion durante los ultimos dias.  
Se escucho un sonido debil cuando se abrio la puerta. Luego se cerro.  
Jack se apoyo contra la puerta observando a su esposa sentada en la cama. El tenso momento se rompio cuando el escoces hablo.  
"No debes tener miedo de mi, no me abalanzare sobre ti" susurro.  
Hope se rio.  
"No pense que lo fueras a hacer"  
Ella estaba segura que Jack no la tocaria al menos que ella lo invitara a hacerlo, lo malo es que tendria que invitarlo y pronto.  
Lo observo, se supone que seria muy dificil si el no la atrajera, pero la atraia. No era lo mismo que sentia por Landon, ella amaba al fenix, su atraccion por Jack era mas carnal. Ella no sabia como dar el primer paso y Jack admitio tener tanta experiencia como ella en estos casos, ha esta paso se estarian mirando durant dias sin hacer nada.  
Hope se aclaro la garganta.  
"Quieres sentarte?"  
"Si" atraveso la habitacion, la trihibrida penso que se sentaria junto a ella en la cama pero el escoces tomo una silla y se sento frente a ella. Con cierta vacilacion tomo las manos de Hope.  
Ella observo sus manos, eran grandes, con dedos asperos y muy calidas, no pudo evitar compararlas con las de Landon que eran mas suaves y mas delicadas.  
"Hablame de el" pidio Jack como si hubiera leido su mente.  
"Que?"  
" se como lucen las personas cuando se acuerdan de alguien que aman y pasaremos dias juntos en este lugar. No lo se todo pero he visto bastante para saber que lo que tenemos que hacer no durara mucho. Tenemos tiempo de conversar y dejar de sentir miedo del otro" el fue directo algo que le agrado mucho a Hope.  
"Me tienes miedo?" No lo parecia " es por lo de la magia o la sangre?" Hope sabia que no era el primero en sentir miedo de ella por sus habilidades, el conocimiento de que Jack le temiera la entristecio un poco.  
"Si pero no por lo que tu crees, tengo miedo de no estar a la altura de cumplir con lo que esperas, de ser un mal esposo para ti por eso tome tus manos para evitar que tiemblen las mias"  
Hope sonrio sin creerle por completo.  
"Es una buena idea, se habla mejor asi. por que crees que estaba pensando en alguien mas?"  
"Bueno, se que debes estar pensando en alguien. Es logico por las circunstancias. No quiero que sientas que no me puedes decir algo o hablarme en este caso del hombre al que amas. Aunque ahora soy tu esposo... me resulta extraño decirlo... no esta bien que te olvides de los tuyos o el. Si le amaste debio ser un buen hombre"  
"Lo era...obviamente no era perfecto pero me amaba"  
Jack le sonrio mientras le acariciaba las manos con los pulgares.  
"Entonces en honor a el, dare lo mejor de mi para hacerte feliz" levanto las manos de la trihibrida y las beso.  
"Una frase muy buena, Jack"  
Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande.  
" la prepare mientras Malcolm me hablaba"  
Ese comentario hizo reir a Hope, despues respiro hondo.  
"Tengo preguntas"  
" me imagino, que quieres saber?" Sus ojos miel brillaban dorados bajo la luz de la lampara. "Por que aun soy virgen?"  
"Emmm...creo que ese es asunto tuyo" se sonrojo Hope " mi pregunta es, porque aceptaste casarte conmigo?"  
"Ah" solto las manos de Hope y se recargo en la silla. "Bueno...para empezar hubiera echado de menos nuestras conversaciones" sonrio.  
"No, enserio, porque?"  
Se puso serio.  
"Antes de decirtelo Hope, hay algo importante que debo pedirte" dijo con lentitud.  
"Que?"  
"Honestidad"  
Hope se puso nerviosa, eso hizo que Jack se inclinaria hacia enfrente y pusiera sus manos en las rodillas de Hope,un gesto para calmar.  
" se que hay cosas que no quieres contarme Hope. Que quizas no puedas contarme"  
Cuanta razon tienes, penso Hope.  
"Tampoco voy a presionarte, nunca. Ni insistir en saber algo que no es de mi incumbencia" dijo con seriedad.  
"Tambien hay cosas que yo no puedo contarte, al menos no todavia. Y no te exigire nada que no puedas darme. Pero si te pedire que cuando me cuentes algo sea la verdad. Y prometo hacer lo mismo. No existe nada entre nosotros ahora...salvo tal vez respeto y creo que en ese respeto caben los secretos pero no las mentiras. Estas de acuerdo?" Pregunto mirando a Hope a los ojos.  
La trihibrida no pudo evitar comparar entre Landon y Jack.  
Jack no iba a exigirle la verdad, el estaria contento con lo que ella le pudiera dar. Muy diferente de Landon que presionaba y presionaba.  
" si de acuerdo"  
" yo hare igual" añadio " ahora quieres saber porque me case contigo"  
"Siento curiosidad por saberlo"  
Ella sabia que Malcolm no podia obligar a Jack aun si lo quisiera, no se veia como un hombre al que pudieras mangononear e imponer tus deseos.  
"Bueno, no puedo culparte hay varias razones y de hecho hay una,quizas dos que no puedo decirte ahora. Aunque lo hare cuando llegue el momento. Sin embargo el principal motivo es el mismo por el que te casaste conmigo, para evitar entregarte a los ingleses."  
Hope lo miro, recordando por que estaba en esta situacion.  
"Estas a salvo" aseguro " tienes mi nombre y mi familia, mi clan y de ser necesario la proteccion de mi cuerpo. Mientras yo viva nadie te pondra una mano encima"  
"Gracias"  
La feminista en ella queria decirle que era lo suficiente poderosa para cuidarse sola, pero una parte de ella estaba agradecida de tener a alguien que la cuidara.  
El plan de Malcolm no era tan absurdo como pensaba.  
La proteccion de mi cuerpo. La frase era impactante sobre todo al mirarlo. Un metro noventa de altura, cuerpo firme y hombros anchos.  
Hope estaba segura que Jack no habia hecho un juramento romantico, sino la promesa de velar por su seguridad a riesgo de su vida.  
" eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero valia la pena casarte?"  
"Si, no quieres saber que le hacen los ingleses a las mujeres indefenzas...aparte no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez quiera acostarme contigo?" Su mirada se clavo en Hope.  
Ella sabia que solo queria ver sus reacciones.  
" de verdad lo deseas?" Dijo Hope con audacia.  
" si he de serte sincero, si" los ojos ambar contemplaron sus manos unidas.  
" no tenias que casarte conmigo para eso" Jack se miraba escandalizado.  
"Crees que lo haria sin ofrecerte matrimonio?"  
"Muchos hombres lo harian, de hecho en mi tiempo..."  
" no me importa lo que los hombres en tu tiempo hacen" interrumpio Jack " me gustaria pensar que no soy como 'muchos hombres' y mi comportamiento no se ajusta al comun de los mortales"  
Hope entre risas se disculpo por haber puesto en duda sus motivos.

Jack trajo una botella de whisky que bebieron en silencio por unos momentos, con cierta timidez despues de la franqueza de la ultima conversacion.  
Hope tomo el liquido restante de su vaso de un solo golpe, tomo valor y golpeo la cama aun lado de ella.  
"Ven y sientate conmigo" Jack se levanto y se sento a su lado. "Cuentame de tu familia" pidio la trihibrida.  
" bueno, por donde empiezo?" Se acomodo subiendo sus pies a la silla y cruzandolos. " mi padre nunca conocio a su padre, vino en barco desde las colonias junto a su madre quien se caso con el hermano del actual señor de Loup, entonces el lo adopto dandole su apellido MacAlister. Mi madre era una Forbes ella era hermana de Malcolm y Robert..."  
Hope siguio con esfuerzo la trama enmarañada de la familia de Jack, ambos clanes MacAlister y Forbes eran vecinos. Las fronteras se difuminaban en algunas partes como suele suceder, pero en el sur cerca de la costa acentando en un precipicio habia una finca Dunnottar que era propiedad de Brian MacAlister padre de Jack.  
" es una porcion de tierra fertil, buena para la pesca y un gran bosque para cazar, hay casi 50 granjas arrendadas y una pequeña aldea llamada Stonehaven. A Malcolm y Robert no les gusto que mama se casara con un MacAlister y mucho menos en sus tierras, por eso le dieron Dunnottar pero con la condicion de que solo pasara a manos de los hijos de Ellen, mi madre, pero como solo somos mi hermana y yo, Dunnottar es mia"  
"Ayer dijiste que no tenias ninguna propiedad" dijo Hope confundida.  
"Bueno me pertenece pero ahora no puedo ir ahi, soy un profugo"  
Hope asintio de acuerdo.  
" que tal si ahora dejamos mi historia que es muy larga, forastera y me cuentas sobre tu familia, solo si quieres" añadio.  
Hope penso por un momento, decidio que no era peligroso contarle sobre sus padres, talvez omitir un poco lo sobrenatural.  
Hope comenzo a hablar,Jack la escuchaba con atencion, haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando, le dio sus condolencias cuando hablo de la muerte de sus padres y mostro mucho interes cuando hablaba de la escuela.  
" y entonces conoci a Landon" paro, no sabia que tanto decir sin que fuera mucha informacion. Para su fortuna Jack la salvo.  
"Pero por ahora prefieres no hablar de el" afirmo con tono comprensivo  
Hope asintio en silencio, Jack la rodeo con el brazo y apoyo la cabeza de Hope en su hombro.  
"No te preocupes, estas cansada pequeña? Quieres dormir?" Pregunto mientras le acariciaba el cabello.  
Hope estaba tentada en decir que si, pero se aclaro la garganta.  
"No, cuentame mas sobre tu infancia"

La habitacion tenia una vela gruesa que duraba 12 hrs, circulos de cera oscura marcaban las horas. Conversaron durante 3 circulos, en algun momento Jack se estiro y bostezo.  
"Es muy tarde, creo que deberiamos acostarnos" dijo Hope sin pensar.  
" de acuerdo, acostarnos? O dormir?" Jack se froto la nuca inseguro.  
Hope se habia sentido tan comoda hablanso con el,qur habia olvidado por que se encontraban ahi. Pero al escuchar esas palabras, el panico la inundo.  
"Bueno.." titubio la trihibrida.  
" en todo caso, supongo que no dormiras en esa ropa, verdad?" Pregunto con su habitual sentido practico.  
"Eh...no, claro que no"  
Hope sabia que Jack no tenia mas de lo que traia puesto, era evidente que dormiria en camisa o desnudo, una situacion que forzaria el inevitable desenlace.  
"Bueno ven, te ayudare con el vestido"  
Las manos le temblaban cuando la ayudaba con los pequeños botones.  
"Por fin!" Exclamo triunfante, haciendo reir a Hope.  
Hope se giro, decidiendo no prolongar mas las cosas, le ayudo a quitarse la camisa. Deslizo sus manos lentamente por sus hombros bajando las palmas por su pecho, sintiendo la ligera capa de vello. Jack se quedo quieto, casi sin respirar.  
El escoces acaricio su mejilla con su mano izquierda antes de inclinarse y besar a Hope, fue un beso largo.  
"Donde aprendiste a besar asi?" Pregunto Hope, haciendo sonreir a Jack.  
" dije que era virgen, no un monje" contesto y la beso otra vez.  
La abrazo con fuerza, en ese abrazo Hope pudo notar que estaba mas que listo para seguir. Con sorpresa, descubrio que ella tambien estaba lista. No sabia si era porque era muy tarde, el vino, el atractivo de Jack o la privacion de años, ella lo deseaba con intensidad.  
Jack la tomo en brazos y se sento ennla cama con ella en su regazo. Hablo con voz ronca.  
"Avisame si soy muy brusco o si quieres que me detenga. Pero antes de que nos unamos, no creo que pueda detenerme despues"  
En respuesta Hope coloco sus manos en su nuca y lo empujo para que estuviera encima de ella. Lo guio hasta su centro humedo.


	6. You See Me Bare

Mas tarde, estaban acostados juntos, parecia tan natural que Hope pusiera su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jack y que el la rodeara con sus brazos. Se sentian a gusto. Habian perdido gran parte de la timidez original en la excitacion compartida y la novedad de explorarse mutuamente.  
" te lastime?" Pregunto un poco preocupado.  
"No" contesto Hope.  
"Quiero preguntarte algo" dijo pasando una mano por la espalda de la trihibrida.  
"Que?"  
" te gusto?" Pregunto con timidez.  
" si" respondio con honestidad.  
"Eso me parecio. Aunque Robert me dijo que como a las mujeres les da lo mismo, debia terminar rapido"  
" tu tio no sabe nada" se indigno Hope " a las mujeres entre mas lento mejor" Jack rio.  
"Bueno eres una mujer, estoy seguro que sabes mas que Robert. Anoche, Malcolm, Robert y Brian me dieron muchos consejos sobre el tema. Algunos se me hicieron muy poco sensatos, asi que decidi usar mi propio criterio."  
"Hasta ahora no te has equivocado. Que otros sabios consejos te dieron?"  
Hope sonrio al ver como sus mejillas se enrojecian de vergüenza.  
" no puedo repetirlos. De todos modos, creo que la mayoria eran equivocados. He visto a los animales hacerlo muy bien sin ningun tipo de consejo, creo que la gente puede hacer lo mismo"  
Hope se rio hundiendo su cara en su pecho, su agradable aroma almizcleño haciendole cosquillas en la nariz.  
"Levantate" ordeno la Trihibrida.  
" por que?" Pero se sento y obedecio, parandose a un lado de la cama.  
"Porque quiero mirarte" respondio.  
Jack era un hombre hermoso, con huesos largos cubiertos con musculos fuertes que fluian con suavidad desde su pecho y los hombros hacia su estomago y muslos.  
El la miro enarcando una ceja.  
"Bueno, lo justo es justo. Levantante tambien" se acerco y la ayudo a bajar de la cama. Luego la tomo por la cintura y la estudio con intensidad.  
"Nunca has visto una mujer desnuda?" Ella sabia que el era virgen pero una cosa no tenia que ver con la otra.  
" si, pero no tan cerca" dijo sonriendo. " y nunca una que fuera mia" acaricio sus pechos para despues tomarla de las caderas " tienes caderas anchas. Seras una buena madre, espero"  
"Que!?" Se alejo Hope, pero Jack la sujeto y cayeron en la cama. Forcejearon.  
" eres fuerte, forastera" dijo antes de besarla. " se que una vez basta para ser legal pero..." comento con timidez.  
"Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?" Pregunto Hope.  
" te molestaria mucho?"  
"No" contesto con seriedad.

"Estas hambriento?" Pregunto Hope a su marido.  
"Mucho" dijo mordisqueando un pecho de la trihibrida y luego sonrio "pero tambien necesito comida" rodo hasta el borde de la cama " ire a buscar algo, en la cocina debe haber carne y pan o algo de nido"  
"No te levantes, yo ire" dijo Hope saltando de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta.  
" espera, Hope!" Grito Jack " sera mejor que..." pero Hope ya habia abierto la puerta.  
La trihibrida se sorprendio de esuchar una serie de gritos, habia cerca de 20 hombres en la sala principal, bebian y comian.  
"Ey muchacha!" Grito Robert " todavia puede caminar! A caso Jack no cumplio bien con su deber?"  
La broma provoco risas y comentarios mas vulgares sobre la capacidad de Jack.  
"Si Jack ya se agoto con mucho gusto puedo ocupar su lugar!" Grito un hombre rubio.  
"Claro que no, yo soy mejor jovencita, escojame a mi!" Grito otro.  
Hope giro sobre sus talones y entro al cuarto. Miro con furia a Jack riendose en la cama. Por un momento deseo tener su poder de bruja para lanzarlo de la cama.  
" trate de advertirtelo" dijo entre risas " deberias verte la cara!"  
"Que estan haciendo estos hombres alli afuera? "  
Jack se levanto de la cama y se puso su kilt.  
"Testigos" explico "Malcolm no correra el riesgo de que este matrimonio sea anulado, me temo que tu reputacion ha quedado comprometida mas alla de toda reparacion, chica del futuro" camino hacia la puerta sin camisa.  
" a donde vas? No salgas!" Grito Hope.  
Jack se giro y sonrio de manera tranquilizadora.  
" no te preocupes, mujer. Sin son testigos, mas vale que tengan algo para contar. Ademas no voy a morirme de hambre por temor a un poco de burlas"  
Jack salio de la habitacion dejando la puerta entreabierta.  
"Como fue tu primera vez Jack? Has sangrado?" Hope escucho la voz de Robert.  
"No, pero tu lo haras si no cierras tu boca" contesto Jack con seriedad y su tipico acento escoces.  
Los comentarios y las burlas se escucharon hasta que Jack volvio a la habitacion. Su cara estaba roja como un tomate y sus manos llenas de comida.  
"Traje suficiente para que no tengamos que salir por un rato" dejo los platos en la mesa " quieres comer?"  
Hope giro su cabeza.  
"No" dijo tomando la botella de vino. " necesito un trago primero"

La intimidad de la noche se evaporo en la mañana, habia cierta incomodidad entre ellos. Tras un silencioso desayuno en la habitacion en el que solo intercambiaron frases ocacionales corteses y tensas. Jack dejo a Hope para hacer sus deberes dentro del castillo.  
Hope paso casi toda la mañana ideando un plan de como volver a su tiempo, el primer paso era buscar una forma de devolver su magia a su antiguo potencial, o encontrar una bruja lo suficientemente poderosa para canalizar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando pasado mediodia la señora Ferguson fue en busca de Hope a su habitacion.  
" aqui estas muchacha"  
"Que pasa?"  
" necesitas llevarle algo a Jack para comer, es tu responsabilidad ahora que eres su esposa" reprocho la mujer mayor.  
La trihibrida asintio, acompañando a la mujer a la cocina.  
Tomo algo de carne , pan y un poco de vino.  
"Donde esta Jack?"  
" en los establos" contesto la mujer.  
Mientras caminaba a lo establos penso en que haria si encontraba una forma de volver, que haria con Jack.  
Ella sabia que no lo amaba, no como a Landon. Pero se habian hecho una espacie de amigos, se pregunto que pensaria el cuando supiera sus planes, la apoyaria o evitaria a toda costa que se fuera?  
Hope empujo la puerta del establo para encontrar a Jack y Robert sentados hablando.  
" lo siento"  
" no se preocupe, muchacha. Lo que le decia a su esposo tambien le concierne a usted" comento.  
Hope miro a Jack en busca de respuestas.  
" dentro de dos dias saldre del castillo" comento Robert " y los llevare conmigo"  
"Llevarnos a donde?"  
" a traves de las tierras Forbes, Jack es bueno con los caballos y en cuanto usted, su nuevo esposo no la queria dejar en el castillo"  
Hope miro a Jack quien asintio de acuerdo.  
De camino al castillo Hope no podia evitar pensar que talvez viajar entre los pueblos no seria mala idea, ella podria tener suerte y encontrar a su bruja o una forma de volver a casa.  
Un viaje en tierras Forbes no era algo malo despues de todo.


	7. I'M By Your Side

Atravesaron los portones del castillo Forbes dos dias despues, justo antes del amanecer. Hope tuvo que compartir el caballo con Jack ya que ella no sabia montar aun.  
La trihibrida miro hacia atras varias veces hasta que la vista del castillo desaparecio. Si ella tenia exito, no volveria a ese lugar, la idea de no verlo de nuevo la entristecio de cierta manera.  
Jack venia platicando con un tipo llamado Ned, Hope no puso mucha atencion a la platica de los hombres, pasando mejor el tiempo en hacer un plan para buscar a una bruja en su viaje.  
Despues de un tiempo, ya era casi a mediodia cuando llegaron a la primera parada. No eran mas que 4 cabañas situadas a cierta distancia del camino.  
Los hombre de Robert dieron agua a los caballos,hablaron un poco con la gente local y siguieron su camino.  
La escena se repitio varias veces en su viaje de 3 dias.  
Llegaron a una aldea lo suficientemente grande para tener una taberna.  
Jack pidio una habitacion para Hope y el.  
Se despidio de la trihibrida y salio con Robert.  
Hope se paso el dia en una esquina oculta de la taverna tratando de escuchar algo que la pudiera ayudar.  
"Mira no me importa lo que digas!" Entro Jack furioso al lugar.  
"Tienes que hacer lo que digo mientras viajes conmigo, muchachito" dijo la voz de su tio. " haras lo que te mande"  
Jack no voltio y subio las escaleras hacia su habitacion con Hope.  
Momentos despues entro lo trihibrida al cuarto.  
Jack estaba ahi, sentado en la cama con la cabeza gacha, dandole la espalda. Hope penso en retroceder y darle espacio.  
" se que estas ahi" dijo " ven si lo deseas" por el tono de voz ella supo que a el le daba igual si hacia caso o no.  
Se sento junto a el, Jack solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza a manera de saludo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la ignoro, absorto por completo en sus pensamientos no tan agradables por la expresion sombria de su cara.  
Tenia los nudillos blancos del esfuerzo por no soltar su ira.  
"Necesitas golpear algo"  
"Que?" Levanto la cabeza sorprendido.  
"Golpea algo, te sentiras mejor" le aconsejo Hope.  
Quien mas sabia sobre eso que la loba con problemas de ira.  
Movio los labios como para decir algo, pero en cambio se levanto y camino hacia la pared. Le dio un fuerte golpe. Hope miro que le ayudo por que Jack golpeo la pared varias veces seguidas.  
"Gracias,tal vez si pueda dormir esta noche despues de todo" sonrio.  
" no te heriste?" Pregunto Hope tomando su mano.  
" no es nada"  
Permanecieron de pie de forma incomoda unos momentos hasta que Hope hablo,diciendo lo primero que venia a su mente.  
" no me habia dado cuenta de que eras zurdo"  
" si, siempre lo he sido. El maestro solia atarla a mi espalda para que aprendiera a escribir con la otra" explico  
"Puedes escribir con la otra mano?" Pregunto Hope.  
Asintio.  
"Si, pero me duele la cabeza"  
" eres zurdo para pelear tambien? Con la espada?" Pregunto mirando la espada sujeta a su cintura.  
"No, manejo la espada con ambas manos. Un espadachin zurdo esta en desventaja por que pelea con el lado izquierdo vuelto hacia el oponente, de ese lado esta el corazon"  
Saco su espada mostrandole lo que le decia.  
" con esta espada no importa" dijo mientras ponia ambas manos de Hope en la empuñadura parandose detras de ella " es lo suficientemente grande para que necesites ambas manos, bajas y atraviesas al hombre a la altura del hombro" explico ayudandola a levantar la espada y bajarla de la manera que decia. " si se da en el lugar correcto" la solto, se paro frente a ella y levanto la punta de la espada para ponerla entre la union de su cuello y hombro "lo matas y si no,es un corte preciso, igual el hombre no peleara mas tarde... probablemente jamas vuelva hacerlo"  
"Al parecer sabes mucho, quien te enseño a pelear,supongo que otro zurdo" dijo Hope de forma sincera.  
" si, fue un luchador zurdo, el mejor que he visto" sonrio "Malcolm Forbes"  
Se miraron.  
"Yo tambien se luchar, pero no con armas" comento Hope.  
Jack la miro un poco sorprendido. No era costumbre que las mujeres supieran pelear.  
"Quien te enseño?" Pregunto Jack.  
"El director de mi escuela, Alaric"  
"Deben ser tiempos dificiles si las mujeres tiene que aprender a luchar" supuso " no te preocupes, chica del futuro, estas a salvo conmigo" dio un paso hacia ella, pero Hope levanto la espada para poner la punta sobre su pecho.  
"Realmente estoy a salvo?"  
"Si" dijo Jack bajando la punta de la espada "incluso te enseñare a usarla si lo deseas" tomo la espada de las manos de Hope. " no tienes que temer mientras estes conmigo, matare a cualquiera que se atreva a tocarte sin tu permiso" coloco un mechon de su cabello detras de la oreja.  
" incluso si eres tu?"  
"Bueno...creo que tengo permitido tocar a mi esposa pero, tambien quiero respetar tus deseos...puedo?" Pregunto a Hope mientras movia su mano para acariciarle la mejilla.  
Hope asintio dando su permiso, Jack acaricio suavemente su mejilla y se inclino para rozar sus labios en un suave beso.  
Ambos sintieron como su cuerpo estallaba en llamas por dentro, Hope paso sus manos por el cuello de Jack atrayendolo para profundizar el beso y Jack bajo sus manos hasta los muslo de la trihibrida, alzandola para que enredara sus piernas en su cintura.  
Jack la cargo hasta colocarla encima de la cama.  
Ellos hicieron el amor esa noche.

Se despertaron tarde el siguiente dia.  
Jack observo cuando se sento y busco su ropa.  
"Tienes un hermoso cabello" dijo Jack desde su pocision acostada.  
"Que?" Se giro Hope. " este?" Señalando un mechon.  
Jack rio.  
"Bueno tambien me gusta el otro, pero hablo enserio, es hermoso, como besado por el fuego"  
"Pero estan tan rizado" comento, usualmente su cabello caia en ondas pero desde que estaba en Escocia se habia vuelto mas rizado por la humedad.  
"Si por supuesto, escuche a una de las hijas de Brian en el castillo,dijo que le gustaria arrancarte los ojos por tener un cabello tan hermoso"  
Ese comentario la hizo ruborizarse.  
Ella estaba acostumbrada a que hicieran comentarios de su buen aspecto. Pero la forma en que le hablaba Jack, tan solemne, con tanto respeto la hacia sentir avergonzada.  
"Bueno tu no estas tan mal" ella lo alabo " cabello negro... y tu ojos nunca vi ojos tan dorados" ella estaba mintiendo, ella ya habia visto ojos asi pero solo en los lobos. Solo era extraño verlos en un humano.  
"Dije que no te pediria que me dijeras nada que no desearas" le recordo "y no lo hare, pero no puedo evitar sacar mis propias conclusiones. Malcolm pensaba que eras una espia, aunque le parecia extraño que no hablaras gaelico, Robert tambien lo piensa"  
"Y tu que piensas que soy?" Ella era realmente curiosa sobre que pensaba.  
"Se que era una bruja y que vienes del futuro" dijo en voz baja " eres hermosa y muy inteligente"  
"Podria estar mintiendo, tal vez quiero hacerles daño"  
"Es posible, tu ingles es muy extraño. Y si lo fueras, que esperabas estabas dentro del castillo? Por que casarte conmigo?"  
"Tal vez ese era mi plan, tal vez estoy esperando el momento adecuado para matarte mientras duermes" explico Hope.  
Jack sonrio, sus ojos brillaron. Movio entre sus ropas tiradas en el suelo sacando un puñal. Se lo entrego a Hope.  
Estiro su cabeza hacia atras y mostro el lugar donde su incipiente barba oscura terminaba, justo debajo de su mandibula cuadrada.  
"Rapido y limpio, degollar es facil pero muy sucio" explico " tal vez yendo directo al corazon, se necesita mas fuerza pero lo lograrias bien"  
"Mereces que lo haga, bastardo arrogante" lo regaño Hope, el simple hecho de que Jack muriera no lo hacia sentir bien.  
Su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande.  
"Forastera?"  
"Que?" Pregunto Hope con enojo.  
"Moriria feliz"


End file.
